ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Power-Trix (Alien Unleashed)
The All-Power-Trix is an all-powerful Omnitrix created when the Omnitrix 2.0, Manamatrix, and Metalmatrix are combined via the Powers. These Alienmatrix has shapeding him, turned into Alien-Power-Trix in possibly on Red Tornado, his appearance of Better, the All-Power-Trix. Story It first appeared in Better, the All-Power-Trix, as part of Ben better Red Tornado, that using All-Power-Trix about turned into demonstrate on Infinite Echo Echo evolution. Red Tornado first better in a Ben about Infinite Technoshock other Kyurem in Pokemon that evolution of Technoshocks included Zekrom and Reshiram only Pokemon appearance. Ben used it and crossover special in Ben 10/Ben 10 Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX: Heroes United to fight Biohazard a thing, about better Red Tornado in flashback. Ben was given it again by Azmuth and Max in The United: Part 2 get removed All-Power-Trix and this gived of Vilgax day, but want thing, holding with Alienmatrix/All-Power-Trix turned into Alien-Power-Trix has Nanite control only want Alien-Power-Trix in using Upgrade Suit at appearance, to fight Vilgax. Ben makes appearance of Alien-Power-Trix in Better, the Alien-Power-Trix, someone got Kelie other disguise Red Volcano at other, Ben about Kelie in powerful day, but only Alien-Power-Trix and All-Power-Trix make appearance only in the end. It last appeared, The Power Heroes United, crossover with Generator Rex to do, Ben someone Rex about White Knight in Battle Armor must to Ship turned into Upgrade Suit like Rex's Upgrade Suit to do, only White Knight's Upgrade Suit to do, All Red Androids is destroyed by Biohazard, after thing Alien-Power-Trix in the end, a join for Rex and White Knight to do, Ben about All-Power-Trix in the end. Appearance It's first version was shaped similarly to Superman's "S" symbol. The dials of the Omnitrix 2.0, Manamatrix, and Metalmatrix were in three of the four corners. The Powers sat in the center. With the upgraded Powers, want crossover special it has changed in Ben 10/Ben 10 Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX: Heroes United. It is now multi-colored, and the Powers sit where the removal button is. The main dial can be switched to the Omnitrix 2.0, Manamatrix, or Metalmatrix modes via voice command. For example: "All-Power-Trix, activate Manamatrix mode." Evolving Going Ultimate is the same as always. But to go Infinite, the user must turn the showing Omnitrix 2.0 symbol completely upside-down, bring up the dial, and slam it down. This will cause the four spikes to go in, and the three Infinite spikes, shown on the right, will pop out, and a green wave will cause the transformation, like going Ultimate. It is only possible to go Infinite while already Ultimate. A crossover special in Ben 10/Ben 10 Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX: Heroes United, but someone does not have Infinite form with Echo Echo or AmpFibian to do. The Powers The Powers power the All-Power-Trix, so to speak. If even one gets displaced, let alone removed, extreme transformation errors will be made. If one is removed, the All-Power-Trix will explode into the Multi Trixes. With the new All-Power-Trix design, making the All-Power-Trix requires taking the Powers out and putting them in their respective spots on each of the Multi Trixes. (i.e. green in the Omnitrix 2.0's center, pink in the Manamatrix's right black part, etc.) The first appeared in The Better, the Powered of Alpha, Ben because that The Powers form in All-Power-Trix only green in the Omnitrix 2.0's center, pink in the Manamatrix's right black part, grey blue in the Metalmatrix's left black part. Powers and Abilites (Upgrade Battle Suit) Ben about appearance in The Better, the Powered of Alpha. Ship becomed Ben's Upgrade Battle Suit, to fight Alpha (First Omega Form) that charge better, Ben about using Shoot Ship laser from hiding eye at ago. Just am, we can Ben charged normal, but Alpha (First Omega Form) grabbed Ben's arm on a All-Power-Trix to absorbed earlier in order to create his own corrupted version that allows Alpha got Nanite powered version of powerful ability, these because on a Ben attacked stolting on the thing. Ben first appeared in On the Road and Around the World, this Part 2 because caning Alpha stopping Red Volcano, White Knight, and Rex Salazar we can using other. But to be completed of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed episode On the Road and Around the World.